


Braid

by Yviinfinite



Series: Marvel Has Ruined My Life [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Hair, Loki is a cat, braiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:18:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You play with Lokis hair.





	Braid

"You want what?", Loki asked, not believing what he just heard. You smiled sweetly. "I want to braid your hair" He raised his eyebrows. "Why?" You shrugged. "I just want to know how you'll look. Plus I really like your hair" He chuckled at that. "Alright then", he hummed and sat down on your bed. A bright smile appeared on your face. You moved behind him and carefully combed your fingers through the soft locks. 

Once you were finished with the braid Loki was humming contently. It almost sounded like he was purring. You pulled your hands back and examined your work. It looked good. You stood up from the bed and walked around Loki, so you were now in front of him. His eyes were half closed, a peaceful look on his face. You felt love blossoming in your chest. "Loki?" He mumbled, opening his eyes more to look at you. "Are you tired?" "Yes", he answered truthfully. "You can sleep in my bed if you want" You didn't want to make him stand up right now. He laid back and turned to his side. You turned to leave the room.

"(YN), love, would you keep playing with my hair?" His voice was quiet, and he didn't look directly at you. A soft smile appeared on your lips. "Of course" You sat on the bed, moving so you laid beside him on your back. Then you urged him to move so his head rested on your upper body. One of your hands rested on his back, the other was buried in his hair. After only a few minutes he was sound asleep. You felt at peace with him in your arms. The sound of his steady breathing soon lulled you to sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
